Body swap
by loopylea22
Summary: let's just say the KND arn't feeling them selves today. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Nope don't own the KND, nothing.

This is my first fan fiction ever so please review o yea and be nice, and I haven't even attempted to do any accents, because well it's just too darn hard, American, Australian way too confusing so they all sound kinda British sorry.

Now loading operation… **B.O.D.Y. S.W.A.P**…………………………

**B** – bafflingly

**O** – Odd

**D** - Day

**Y** – yes

**S** - somewhat

**W** - weird

**A** - and

**P** – palaver

"Well, well kids next doomed, any last words before we destroy you?" the five children said in unison. The delightfuls lifted a white glowing ball above their heads throwing it at the kids next door's feet.

"Ha" laughed numbuh 4 looking at the glowing ball on the floor "you missed!"

"Did we?" the delightfuls said menacingly, their lips curving at the sides into evil smiles "we shall see" their robot pulling it's self out of the tree house walls where it had smashed through and then heading back for home.

"Numbuh 5 say's that was too easy."

"Agreed" replied numbuh 1 backing away from the glowing ball "Team, evacuate we have no idea what that thing is and I do no wish to find out."

"Ooo it's a present, we gotta present yay!" numbuh 3 screamed with joy. "I shall call him ballie and we'll have tea parties ooo and…."

"Numbuh 3 NO!" Numbuh 1 called out but it was too late, numbuh 3 scooped up the ball in her arms causing it to explode and a white light filled the tree house.

"Ahh crud" number 4 groaned as he lifted him self off the floor rubbing his head. "Wait a minute I'm, I'm alive! Ha take that cruddy delightfuls you can't stop numbuh 4 of the kids next door…." His voiced fading there on the floor was his body. "I'm DEAD! Aaa what do I do what do I do." He screamed running round in a circle. Just then his body groaned and began to move. "aaaaa I'm a zombie."

"Numbuh 5, what happened." His body said. The others too started to move but as numbuh 4 looked around he couldn't see numbuh 5. "Where is numbuh 5?" he said out loud to him self.

"Your right there silly." His body replied looking at him. "000 I get it we're playing a game ok ok then I get to be numbuh one."

"What in cruds name are you going on about!"

"Numbuh 5 said that was too easy," numbuh one said getting up. Numbuh one stopped and looked at numbuh 4 and screamed.

"ok, ok numbuh 1. I know I'm dead but I'm learning to live with it. No more cheese fries, kicking peoples butts..."

"What are you on about, I'm not numbuh 1 I'm numbuh 5 and your not dead your in my body!"

"O well now I come to think of it that would make more sense." Numbuh 4 said looking down at the body he was in. "the girly shorts, shoes, voice. Wait a minute if I'm you then I'm, I'm a girl."

Numbuh 5 sighed "congratulations genius."

"So err numbuh 3 right?" numbuh 5 said pointing to numbuh 4's body.

"Err" number 3 looked down at the orange hoodie and blue jeans. "I guess so."

"So that means.."

"Guys what happened?" numbuh 3's body said sitting up.

"NUMBUH 3! You do not go around picking up things especially things from the delightful children!" number 2's body shouted.

"Numbuh 1? Numbuh 3 said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wait a minute numbuh 4, she has to learn."

"But numbuh 1 that isn't number 3 I am."

"Err yea boss we've got some explaining to do." Number 5 said as number 1 looked back at his own body.

"Numbuh 5? Is that err you?"

……………….……..**Transmission interrupted**……………………..……..

123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234512345123451234

And by now your totally confused right? Well this is the numbers now, there is a pattern…..

1 -2

2 -3

3 -4

4 - 5

5 -1

If you can call it a pattern /


	2. Needing to go

Ok I think I've fixed this chapter now.

I'm back! Ok I was re- reading the last chapter and realised just how very very confusing it is, and I wrote the thing! This time I have tried to make more sense but I'm not promising anything. Thank you for reviewing my story this is for you. Ok here we go…..

………………………….…..**Continuing Transmission** …………………………….

"We should head for Kids next door moonbase right away." Numbuh 1 said from numbuh 2's body.

"Yea and maybe they can find away to change us back to normal, cuz I dunno about you but numbuh 5s not likin this."

"Yea I'm not staying like this!" numbuh 4 shouted punching the air with his fists.

"O calm down numbuh 4," said numbuh 2. "It's not that bad I haven't been this thin since well ever." He said looking at numbuh 3's arms. "You could almost say," he said giggling, "It's as if I'm a totally different person ha ha ha."

"Hey numbuh 4, I've got your body!" numbuh 3 called dancing around "and boy are you short."

"Why I outa" number 4 replied through gritted teeth chasing numbuh 3.

"Guy's we haven't got time for this." Numbuh 1 bellowed heading towards the ship. "If you don't hurry up I'm going with out you."

"What! And leave me like this, no way." Shouted numbuh 4 running into the ship.

………………………………**KND Moonbase**………………………………………

"Erm numbuh 4" numbuh 2 said tapping him on the shoulder while jogging up and down.

"Yea" numbuh 4 replied looking at numbuh 2 in numbuh 3's body, there was definitely something disturbing about that he thought.

"I err, really need to go." 2 said in a hushed voice.

"Go? Go where?

"You know go!" numbuh 2 replied straining his face,

"O right, that kinda go. erm you know that's not really my sorta thing, ask numbuh 5." Numbuh 4 replied backing away.

Numbuh 2 danced his way over to numbuh 5 and couldn't help laughing, well it did look odd she had gotten a spare hat from some where and as she was in numbuh 1's body he was now wearing it, and it didn't suit the body at all. "What's the matter with you numbuh 5's head was cold after all I don't know if you haven't noticed but numbuh 5's got no hair!" She shouted.

Laughing wasn't helping numbuh 2's situation he tried looking at the floor. "I really really need to you know, go."

"You can't go."

"but I really need to!" numbuh 2 replied dancing on the spot.

"Well what are you asking numbuh 5 for it's not my body."

This was getting stupid numbuh 2 thought to him self.


	3. Missing

I think I sorted out chapter 2 now. How I managed to do that I dunno. It was soo on purpose you might have forgotten what happened while changing the page so needed to read the same chapter all over again lol. Thanks reviewing people!

………………………….**Continuing transmission……………………………….**

"Numbuh 3 I need to go." 2 said still whispering but now with an edge.

"Go? Where you going? You know you really shouldn't go anywhere during a mission numbuh 2" numbuh 3 replied dancing with one of her rainbow monkeys, in numbuh 4 body. It was a strange site to see.

"I need to go!" numbuh 2 said grinding his teeth.

"Well… ok only if I can come too, oooo where are we going numbuh 2?" numbuh 2 groaned. "Hey numbuh 4! Me and numbuh 2 are gonna go, do you wanna come too?"

"Numbuh 4, help." Numbuh 2 said pleading jumping up and down on the spot.

"Numbuh 3." Numbuh 4 blushed. "Numbuh 2 needs to err….go to the little boys room yea, no I mean…… girls room, errr boy-girl room."

"O silly, then why doesn't he just go?" numbuh 3 replied. That was it! thought numbuh 4, numbuh 2 was on his own. "Do you want me to ask numbuh 1 for you numbuh 2, is that it?

"nooo" numbuh 2 strained pleading.

"**Hey numbuh 1**" 3 shouted across the kids next door moonbase. "**Numbuh 2 needs to go!"**

"Where is numbuh 1?" said numbuh 5 looking around. There was no site of their leader.

"Maybe he had to go." Said numbuh 3.

"numbuh 5s not likin this. There is no way numbuh 1 would leave his team."

"So what in cruds name is going on?" numbuh 4 said with numbuh 2 still jigging behind him.

"Numbuh 5s got a few ideas about that. Come on we need to find numbuh 1."

"Wait guys! What about me?" called numbuh 2 trying to follow.

……………………………**..transmission interrupted………………………**

hmm my chapters are getting smaller, ok I promise to make the next one longer.


	4. Back

Yay last chapter! now this chapter should actually have a point to it lol, and not just numbuh 2 needing to go. I get carried away!

……………………………**..Continuing transmission………………………………**

"Hello numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said kicking open the door to the information computer room. "or should I say delightful?"

"Drat and I only had 2 more minutes, well done Abigail yes it is me Lenny, it's nice to see you again. I knew the others would be too stupid to realise, but I hoped you wouldn't so soon."

"Where's numbuh 1?" numbuh 5 asked holding a spankler up to the delightful that was in numbuh 2's body.

"O I wouldn't worry about him, Shame about our little mix up though isn't it? you see only I and numbuh 1 should have swapped bodies and you wouldn't have been aware of any, body swapping at all, however things didn't go according to plan. But you were still to late, all your kids next door data it heading back to earth as we speak." Said Lenny laughing evilly.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Said numbuh 4 entering with the others. "Target has been intercepted numbuh 5."

"What? no, your pay for this kids next door! Lenny said as he headed towards the door,

"I don't think so." Numbuh 5 aimed the spankler at Lenny's head, pressing the button. But as she did so Lenny gave a small smile and whispered "times up."

A white flash of light filled the room as the splankler hit numbuh 2 on the head. "aww what didn't you do that for numbuh 5?"

"Numbuh 5? Do I look like numbuh 5 to you?" numbuh 1 said

"Numbuh 1 your back, we're back." 5 shouted checking to see if it was really her body.

"Alright" numbuh 4 said jumping into the air. "I'm me! Just me! …. holding a rainbow monkey! Yuk" as he through it across the room.

"Numbuh 3 where are you going?" said numbuh 2 as she headed for the door.

"I've gotta go."

"Go where numbuh 3? You know you really shouldn't go during a misson." Numbuh 2 replied chuckling. Numbuh 3 just groaned as she ran out of the door.

"It's nice to have you back boss."

"Thanks numbuh 5, it's nice to be back never again in my entire life do I ever want to be in a delightful's body again." He said shivering. But then he realised that there was something on his head, "Why am I wearing a hat?" he said looking at it.

……………………………………**.The end………………………………………….**

Yay finished! So what did you think?


End file.
